Hazards (Worm Food)
Throughout Worm Food, the Stone Tribe sets up objects which have dangerous objects placed on them. These objects are placed in the level with the intent of harming the Giant Worm. These objects only harm the worm when contact is made. Depending on the location, they can either be of little concern or very dangerous. Damage dealt by hazards can range from being minimal to high. Some hazards can be destroyed, some by contact (which will destroy the hazard), and some by other means. Not all hazards are destroyed on contact, and not all hazards can be destroyed. Spiked stone slabs Spiked stone slabs are hazards in Worm Food. Appearance Spiked stone slabs are stone slabs with spikes touching the ground. Game information Spiked stone slabs will injure the Giant Worm if it touches it anywhere. They are indestructible, but are easy to avoid. A few times in the game, gaps in the ground have holes which have spiked stone slabs in them. Spiked stone slabs are placed on the ground, and have there spikes facing the ground in order to prevent the Giant Worm from leaping out of the ground in that location. Although only having spikes on the bottom of the slab, leaping over the slab and landing on it will still injure the player. Mines Mines are hazards in Worm Food. Appearance Mines appear as large, slightly circular, rocks. They are slightly green, like most of the items in the Worm Food universe, but they have faint areas of heated rock, which may be why they are explosive. Game information Mines are planted inside the ground and explode on impact. They are marked on the map as an orange block. Mines are quite dangerous and will take away more health than most hazards in Worm Food. They are often times easily avoidable, in some situations. Energy poles Energy poles are hazards in Worm Food. Appearance Energy poles appear as poles with a blue-grey base with three sets of other sections coming out on both sides. Energy rotates around the base, showing its destructive potential. Game information Energy poles are usually seen stuck between rocks in the ground, and are powered by the power pole attached to the end of the energy pole. The energy pole is one of the hazards in Worm Food to inflict massive damage to the Giant Worm. Even though contact with this hazard severely harms the giant worm, destroying the power pole the energy pole is attached to will completely destroy the energy pole, and also award the player 100 points for the destruction of the power pole. Energy poles share a similar trait with most hazards in Worm Food, they are often easy to avoid. Spiked idols Spiked idols are hazards in Worm Food. Appearance Although two variations exist, what both have in common is that both Idols are lined with spikes on the sides, among other things. The second spiked idol is almost exactly same as the first, except it is differently painted and has a stone beam with ropes across the top block. The rocks that make up the idols have many cracks and dents. Unique symbols are on the rock. Game Information Spiked idols will hurt the Giant Worm when it makes contact with it, and are also indestructible; two variations exist. Despite having different appearances, both act the same. Sometimes spiked idols carry one or two archers on top. Glitch A glitch can happen where the player will be pulled towards a spot on an object and (often) be unable to move. This will result in quick death if this happens on hazardous objects, and loss of time if it happens on non-hazardous objects. Hazardous Objects A glitch can sometimes be executed with spiked idols and spiked stone slabs, which inflicts calamitous damage on the player and kills them. If the player gets two close to the edges of a spiked idol or spiked stone slab, what may happen is the head will get stuck on the edge and the segments will go into the area the head is in. Since the player is unable to move, they cannot escape from this problem. The groans of pain of the Giant Worm will be heard while massive damage is inflicted. In a matter of seconds the player is killed. Non hazardous objects Sometimes, with rocks placed in the ground, the player will be drawn into them. This will happen with the head of the Worm, and eventually draw in the segments. The head will move left and right incredibly fast, and sometimes move the body, but not left and right. The player has little control over this situation. The player is capable of going through the rock, all the way to the other side, but unable to go all the way through the rock through the other side, with the exception of they side they entered the rock. The player is capable of getting out of this rock. Becoming trapped in the rock is less likely to happen than becoming trapped in a hazardous objects named in the hazardous objects section of this glitch. Category:Worm Food Category:Hazards Category:Lists